Environment (e.g., home environment) management technologies have been a part of fledgling Internet of Things (IoT) platforms. There have been many attempts to realize home automation from simple control of lights and appliances to prevention of or alert about unexpected break-ins. These efforts may require the employment of a variety of devices in an environment, such as motion sensitive lights, video cameras, security systems, remote control systems for heating and cooling, pressure, smoke, and water leak detectors, and so on. In some instances, conflict between functionalities of different devices may increase the probability of malfunction. Furthermore, many of these systems may require user input, such as user remote control via a smartphone. Also, the existing home automation solutions may be costly and difficult to integrate.